


Santa Baby

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Santa Baby

**Fandom:** The Flash

**Title:** Santa Baby

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 180

Iris waited until she heard the front door open and close. She put on the Santa hat she was holding.

“Iris where are you? I saw your car so I know you’re here.” Barry called out. He flopped down on the sofa and put his feet up.  “Iris!?”

“Here I am.” Iris walked into the room and posed in front of him. “I thought you might like to tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Barry looked her up and down. “Huh?”

“Barry! You don’t like what I’m wearing?” Iris was dressed in a red satin bustier and matching garter belt. She put her red stiletto clad foot on the coffee table.

“I… uh… wow…, you’re… wow.” Barry swallowed hard. 

Iris smiled then sat on his lap. “Tell me what you want, Barry. I will make all your Christmas dreams come true.”      

“I have so many dreams right now.” Barry ran his hand up her stocking covered thigh. “This may take all night.”

“I was hoping you it would.” Iris took off her hat and put it on his head.


End file.
